Dokan
Cross-server Dojo is, as its name implies, a cross-server mechanism. It is a source of funds for an Guild. A Dojo is destroyed if it fails to defend against a Dojo Toppa, and it must be built again. Creation A Dojo is created by a leader or vice leader by using ryou orders, and there is a 24 hour gap between creation. A dojo master can be set to be the final guard. A guardian divine beast can also be selected to prevent stealing of funds. Attack Any dojo, once created, becomes a viable target to be attacked, as they become marked on a map that shows dojo from all servers. Dojo are selected for toppa on a world map, where several dojo with their emblems are shown at once around the world with their name, buffs, and reward from winning against them. They are either recommended dojo, or strong dojo. The list of recommended dojo can also be refreshed for a cost of 50 Guild orders. Selecting a dojo shows the number of defenders it has, and the number of times it has defended successfully, as well as the option for a leader or vice leader to launch an attack against them. This is Dojo Toppa. There is an indication of whether the daily dojo toppa has happened, and if it hasn't, a shortcut allows the leader to be messaged. Buffs Dojo that have successfully defended against many attacks will be debuffed to increase chances of losing, while dojo that have failed in defending will be buffed to increase their likelihood of victory. The buffs include changing the ratio of damage taken, and dealt. This is symbolized on the map with either a up arrow - indicating buff - or down arrow - indicating a debuff. The number indicates the multiplier by 10%, so a dojo with a buff of 4 has takes 40% less damage and deals 40% more damage. Defense Report Personal Defense Report The outcomes of the six most recent kekkai defenses are shown. Win rate (defeating the attacker) is given, and this is rewarded with a title, depending on the highest criteria that the rate exceeds. For example, a kekkai with a win rate of 10% gives the Kekkaishi-in-Training title. Dojo Defense Report Shows a list of all the dojo that have attacked and the outcome of their attacks. The attacking dojo's emblem, name, and amount of gold gained is shown. If a defense succeeds, gold will be rewarded. Dojo Much like an Guild, information for the dojo is presented. A sign shows whether if the Guild's dojo has been created, and if it has, also indicates the buff or debuff it has. Information The name of the Guild and the total number of its members are shown, as well as the number of dojo members with each title as listed above. The dojo reward money is shown, as well as the daily income. Players have the option of adjusting their dojo defense, which by default is their kekkai defense. Members List On top, the guardian beast and player information is shown. Then a list of all the dojo's defenders - only onmyouji that have logged in the last 7 days are eligible. The dojo master is shown on top with their corresponding title, as well as the onmyouji's own information like level, avatar and frame, name, as well as their setup. Rewards A Dojo gives funds for the ryou in the form of gold. Attacking other ryou, especially emerging victorious against a divine beast, gives rewards. If the dojo is defeated, gold will also be returned as consolation.